One Marriage, One Man, Lot's of trouble
by The Otaku You Fools
Summary: Amu is a princess who just wants to be loved. Ikuto is a prince who just wants to be left alone. When their families arrange a marriage between them, it's bound to end badly. Throw vampires in there somewhere too. This can't end well, right? RIGHT?
1. Ikuto

**Disclaimer: I get tired of repeating myself so I'm saying this once. I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. This is just a story for fun so BACK OFF PEOPLES WHO WANNA TORMENT ME ON DISCLAIMERS! WAHAHAHAHAH! XD No, no. I kid, I kid. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"AHHHH!" Amu screeched as she stormed down the corridors to her room. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS LOAD OF CRAP!"<p>

"Amu-chan, please do not scream." Amu's guardian character wailed

"Yea! Yea, Amu-chan! This isn't a big deal!" Ran piped up

"You're overreacting" Miki stated bluntly

Amu looked incredulously over at her tiny other selves floating next to her. "EXCUSE ME! N-n-n-n-not a big _deal!_" she swiveled on her heel and stomped down the next corridor. She flailed her arms as she spoke, "YOUR NOT THE ONES WHO…WHO WAS TOLD..WHO- UGH!" A loud _crash_ jarred her from her anger induced wonderland. She looked over to see one of her family pictures broken on the floor. Glass was everywhere.. Her family picture somehow managed to tear itself in half. Amu's eyes widened.

"Oh no." She whispered.

A maid bustled to go see if the princess was all right. After all it was a very big crash she heard.

"Hinamori-sama!" The maid screeched, "Oh, please don't get near the broken glass, Hinamori-sama!"

Amu looked up. "Eh?" she cocked her head. A maid was screaming and going into hysterics down the corridor. Amu wondered what the heck her problem was. She shrugged and stepped around the mess. The trip to her room was quiet after that.

When Amu reached two big pink doors she flung them open to reveal a superb bedroom designed in various shades of pink. Amu's canopy bed truly looked like something a princess would sleep in. the comforter was stuffed with goose feathers and had a diamond, clover, heart, and spade on it. The pillows were plump and pink. Everything else consisted of pink and occasional whites to balance things out.

"Hi, Dia!" Amu said, faking cheerfulness, to the golden orange egg with diamonds on it sitting on her vanity.

"Hello, Dia-chan" Su smiled

"HEY! Dia! Hurry up and come out so that we can all hang out!" Ran exclaimed. Miki nodded in agreement.

"Hmm…" Amu smoothed her hair as she sat gracefully on her bed. (As the etiquette teacher had instructed) Her eyes got wide as thoughts raced through her head. _Arranged marriage. What will you do? What if he hates you? What if he's a weirdo! WHAT IF HE TELLS ME THAT HE WOULD RATHER DIE THAN MARRY ME! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ Amu thought rather loudly. Her guardian characters were watching her intently.

"AMU-CHAN!" Ran burst

"BBWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH?" Amu screamed in surprise

"Hey, hey. Amu-chan. Why don't you just tell us what's wrong?"

"S'cuse me? What's wrong?" Amu mused to herself, "What's wrong. What's wrong….OH I SO WONDER WHAT IT COULD BE! Maybe…." Amu scratched her head sarcastically, "Maybe it's the fact that I have to marry a stranger?"

(Flashback)

"Amu-chan, your father and I have something to tell you." Her mother examined her nails.

"What is it? Mama? Papa?" Amu asked excited

"Well…A-A-Amu-chan. You-You're growing up to be a wonderful little princess but-b-b-ut…" Her father was tearing up again. This had to be about boys. Her father only ever cried when it came to boys.

"Oh, hush, Papa. Amu-chan's a big girl now. She can take it." Her mother turned her attention on to Amu. She smiled. "Now, Amu-chan. As a princess, you have a duty to marry a prince so that you may take up the throne. As this said prince's queen."

Her father let out a loud sob.

"Oh, I'm tired of beating around the bush. Amu-chan, you are getting married!' She squealed. That's when Amu's world stopped.

"E-e-excuse…me..? Mam-" Amu was cut off by her mother

"Oh! And he's such a dashing young man! His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto of the Tsukiyomi Royal family. He's so polite too! Or at least your father and I have heard! And I'm just ABSOLUTELY sure that you'll get along famously!"

"EEEEEHHHHH?" Amu screeched

"Amu-chan, not in front of the servants." Her mother scolded quietly

"R-r-right. W-well if you'll excuse me! I must g-go! Very sorry!" She yelled as she sped off.

(End Flashback)

"I get it Amu-chan. You're scared. You want to be accepted as his bride, right?" Miki said as she flew over and put her tiny hands on top of Amu's hands.

Amu shook her head. "No. I don't. I want to be accepted for the person I am. Not the princess I have to act like. That's not me and you know it, Miki."

"But, Amu-chan! It's a part of you! Being a princess is part of what makes up you!" Su said firmly as she flew over. Ran flew over with her.

"YEA YEA, Amu-chan! Everything you do, makes up who you are."

Amu's bangs covered her eyes. "And that "me" is a princess who is expected to marry a dashing prince. I can't do it. Out in public I have to act all polite and royal. That's _not_ me."

Ran, Miki and Su sighed tiredly. Amu had always been like this. It had just gotten worse since she got the news.

"Why don't we all just go to sleep, eh?" Miki suggested, "It's already 10:30 p.m."

"OH CRAP! I SHOULD BE SLEEPING! I HAVE TO MEET IKUTO TOMMOROW MORNING! FIRST IMPRESSIONS ALWAYS MAKE….A….AN IMPRESSION SO YEA!" Amu babbled

"Amu-chan, that makes no sense whatsoever." Su muttered as she returned to her egg. "Night, Amu-chan."

"Night, Amu-chan!" Ran squeaked

"Night. See you tomorrow, Amu-chan." Miki yawned

Amu grabbed her night dress and quietly went into her bathroom to change. She took her hair down, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. When she walked back into the room, tiny snuffles and snores could be heard coming from her guardian characters eggs. Slipping into the bed, she pulled the covers over her head and curled up into a ball.

"Goodnight, guys. Sleep tight." She whispered before closing her eyes and almost instantly falling into a deep sleep.

(The next morning)

Amu was awakened the next morning by her guardian characters pulling on her and screaming in her ears. She bolted upright in bed and started yelling as quietly as she could. "WHAT THE HECK GUYS!"

"AMU-CHAAANN! IKUTO WILL BE HERE IN AN HOUR AND THE ROYAL HAIRDRESSER IS COMING IN 15 MINUTES!"

"AAAAAHHH!" Amu smacked her palm to her head. "Ouch." She rubbed her forehead and shrugged it off. "Miki!" She whipped her head towards Miki who was already sketching on her drawing pad.

"I already got it covered, Amu-chan" Miki smiled slightly. "Drew, Draw, Drawn!" She said her legendary catchphrase as a gorgeous pink and black dress appeared on Amu.

The dress was pink satin and its' bottom was poofy and ruffled while the top was a strapless with a heart shaped bodice. Black fringe was laced up the front. The back had black fringe at the waist and all around at the bottom.

"Oh..my.." Amu gasped as she took in her dress, "Miki…you've really outdone yourself this time!"

"Amu-chan, you look so cute!"Su screamed in her tiny voice

"Mmm-mmm" Ran bobbed her head up and down energetically

A knock at the interrupted them.

"Excuse me, Hinamori-sama? Are you in there? Your hair appointment is today. Hinamori-sama?" A middle-aged woman's shrill voice cut through the air.

"Right, right!" Amu said as she opened the door with great flourish.

"Oh, you look so pretty, Hinamori-sama!" The woman cried

Amu smiled good-naturedly. "Hello, Souma-san" she greeted her friend, Kukai's, mother. "And how many times do I have to ask you to drop the 'sama'" Amu laughed.

"Of, course, Hinamori-san."

"That's a little better."

"Now, what shall we do with your hair today?"

"I dunno. Maybe leave it down for once?"

"OH LOVELY IDEA! YES, YES. Lovely indeed."

Amu was ushered over to her vanity where she took a seat and Kukai's mom took out a curling iron. She hummed to herself as she curled Amu's hair. She kind of got too carried away. Ten minutes later, she was done and she spun Amu around so that she could get a look at herself.

"KKKYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!" Amu screeched like a bat. "I LOOK LIKE MEDUSA! OMIGOD, I'M GONNA TURN MYSELF TO STONE! AAAHHHHHHH!"

"Look away-desu!" Su screamed as she covered her eyes and flew into Ran

"Amu-chhaannn's scary!" Ran wailed as she fell to the floor

"Whoa, Amu-chan. You look like a bomb blew up in your hair. Then the bomb had children. And the little bomb children blew up too." Miki said apathetically

Amu rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath just loud enough for Miki to hear, "Thanks, Miki. I really needed that self-confidence boosting comment right there. Thanks very much."

Kukai's mom covered her mouth. "Oh, my. I do apologize…Hinamori-san!"

Amu smiled though clenched teeth. It was her job to be nice to servants at all times. "N-nah. Don't sweat it. Just put my hair in a ballerina bun, okay?" she gritted her teeth.

"Ooohh you mean the hairstyle that Yaya-sama wears during dance practice?"

"NO DUH THA-" Amu coughed delicately, "Rather, yes, Souma-san. That hairstyle please." Then she added under her breath, "Even _you _should be able to figure that out."

When all was said and one Amu went downstairs to greet the Tsukiyomi family with her mother and father. Typically Ami would be there too but, she had gone off to an overnight camp with her friends. Ami got to do everything Amu and wanted to do when she was 10 because Ami didn't "have to become queen".

Trumpets blared as a woman with long blonde hair wearing a blue dress stepped through with a tall man with long-ish dark blue hair and sapphire eyes to match. Behind them was a girl who looked to be just a bit older than Amu who had two long pigtails and purple eyes. She was wearing a white dress that was reached her ankles and she had on white high heels. Next to her was a younger version of the man. He had shaggy dark blue hair that fell into his eyes which were a lovely sapphire just like the man's who Amu assumed was his father. He was fairly tall and slim, with a mischevious glint in his eyes. When the Tsukiyomi family reached the Hinamori family, they bowed and curtsied and exchanged the proper greetings.

Amu's mom nudged her daughter who had been gazing at the blue haired boy the whole time. "Amu-chan, why don't you and Ikuto-san go out to the garden and talk?"

Amu nodded blankly as Ikuto offered his arm to her. She took it as gracefully as she could and they walked toward the back of the castle. As soon as they were out of their parents sight Ikuto snatched his arm back and looked at her with cold eyes before continuing their journey to the garden.

Amu shook her head. Ikuto couldn't have just looked at her that coldly…could he? No. She hadn't even done anything.

They reached the garden and stood by the fountain. Amu gazed at the fountain and then realized that neither of them were talking.

"S-s-so…Ikuto…" Amu stuttered

"Ikuto? We just met and your already using my name like we're _close_ friends? Huh. Interesting" The boy fired off his words quickly and precisely. They slammed into Amu like bullet shots.

Amu could feel heat rising to her cheeks. "W-well. We _are_ going to get married, so..so I just figured.."

"Whatever." He shrugged and looked away

Furstration started welling up inside Amu. "WELL THE WHAT THE HE-…." She cleared her throat and then started out again more mildly, "What..am I supposed to call you then?"

He looked over and smirked, "Ikuto" then he looked away and started concentrating on a bird sitting on the fountain top.

_UGH! Who does this guy think he is! He just goes around making a big deal out of something and then he goes and acts indifferent about it! GRRR!_, Amu's thought's were interrupted by Ikuto.

"You know, you're being incredibly rude. First your parents suddenly decide that I'm going to marry you and then you don't even have the decency to keep up a conversation with me?" Ikuto fired at her again with a glint in his eye.

"E-EXCUSE ME BUT GETTING MARRIED IS A GREAT WAY TO PROMOTE OUR FAMILY NAMES! We both have high status and quite a bit of money. So marrying would promote our families statu-"

"The truth is, _Amu_, I wouldn't marry you for all the money and status in the world."


	2. Forget About It

Amu stood, frozen to the spot. Ikuto's glare chilled her to the bone. He was peering out from behind his hair and his mouth was curled up in a smug fashion.

"What..?" Amu asked stupidly.

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Amu, you have no backbone. Here you are pretending to be a nice little, obedient princess all for your parents. But, that's not what you're really like. And if it is and I'm somehow miscalculating, then you don't suit me. Sorry" He shrugged

Amu looked down as a piece of hair escaped from her bun. "Ikuto.."

Ikuto turned on his heel and started to walk away. Amu wanted to chase after him. She wanted to grab his arm and tell him that he saw right through her. She wanted him to look at her. But, that was stupid. _He doesn't like me and I don't like him, _She thought. But even despite all that she clenched her fist.

"Ikuto! Don't walk away! You can't leave me here!" she called after him

"Oh yea? And who says I can't?" Ikuto called over his shoulder.

Amu was so confused. She wanted him to leave and she wanted him to stay. Amu thought about his question. Ikuto's form was getting farther and farther away.

"Your wife! I'm telling you that you can't leave me here! Listen to me, Ikuto!"

Ikuto turned around. He looked at Amu standing there with her fists clenched, yelling after a guy she barely knew. His eyes softened.

"Sorry, Amu. Just leave me alone. See you later." He looked into the bushes, "Yoru!" he called, "We're leaving!"

A tiny blue cat guardian character floated out from the bushes and landed on Ikuto's shoulder.

"Hey, Ikuto-nya. Can we get some grub after this?" It said

Cat ears and a tail appeared sprung up from Ikuto. "Yeah. Let's go, Yoru."

Amu broke away from the spell she was under and ran toward Ikuto and his guardian character called, Yoru.

"IKUTO!" Amu yelled as she lunged toward him. He leapt out of her grasp and jumped toward the tiny town off to the right. Amu stood there panting. A few tears escaped her golden brown eyes. "WAIT, WHAT? Why am I..crying? I don't care about that stupid guy anyways. I deserve much better. I can get much better anyways." She huffed and turned to stomp back into the throne room.

When Amu arrived at the throne room she hovered outside the door. She could hear her mother and Ikuto's mother talking.

"I ever so do hope that Ikuto get's along with Amu-chan." Ikuto's mother said quietly.

Her mother spoke up, "Oh, I'm sure they'll get along fine. Why, I bet right about now, they're laughing and catching up. After all it's been forever since they've seen each other last."

_Wait, what did she just say? Did Mama say that Ikuto and I knew each other when we were younger? That's impossible. He doesn't look the least bit familiar!, _Amu thought to herself as she brought up Ikuto's face in her mind. She shook her head. Not the least bit familiar. Then Amu walked closer and put her ear to the door. Ikuto's mother, Hoshina Souko, sighed.

"Yes, but lately Ikuto's taken a turn for the worse. All he ever does is lock himself up in his room. He constantly goes out to town to talk to all those ruffians and I'm afraid they've had quite a bit of influence on him!"

"Oh, Hoshina-san! You don't think…I mean. There's no way!" Amu's mother exclaimed

"Yes. I would like to believe that he's still the same person that he was when he knew Amu, but-…I'm sorry. Now, isn't the time to bring up old memories."

"Yes, I agree. I'm sorry I brought this subject up."

Amu chose that time to gently creak open the door and peek inside. Souko and her mother were exiting and her father was sitting on his throne talking to Aruto, Ikuto's father. Amu decided that she would have a better chance of sneaking by them and following her mother, if she went in while her father was occupied. Amu opened the door a few more inches and slipped in. Her father was having a heated discussion with Aruto on which violin brand was the best. Amu shook her head as she dashed behind a plant and got down on her knees to crawl past them. She knew that she was getting her new dress dirty but, she didn't want to be questioned on how everything went with Ikuto. Amu didn't like lying and she wasn't a very good liar at that.

When she reached the other side of the room she opened the door and it made a very prominent _ccrreeaaaakkk_. Amu rushed past the door and slammed it behind her. She heard talking down the left corridor and followed it to find Souko and Ikuto having an argument.

"-andwhere is Amu-chan, Ikuto!" Souko questioned

"I told her that I wouldn't marry her for all the money and status in the world."

A clear slap echoed in the corridors. Ikuto's head was turned and he has a red mark on his right cheek. Souko's hand was still raised.

"Ikuto, you know I don't like doing that, but you just don't listen to a thing I say! When we we're on our way here what did I tell you?"

Ikuto didn't answer. Souko grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently.

"What did I tell you? Do you remember?"

Yoru was hovering behind Souko making faces and chewing on her hair, trying to get Ikuto happy again. Amu didn't know what was happening but she was somehow intrigued with Ikuto and his life.

"You told me that…I have to be polite no matter what, or else."

"Or else what, honey?"

"Or else-" Ikuto's eyes went wide as he looked down suddenly. He cringed and turned away from his mother. "Whatever. Goodbye, mother." He said bitterly and then walked off.

"Oh, my." Souko sighed, rubbing her forehead

Amu's eyes widened as she replayed the events that she had witnessed. _Or else what?_ She wondered. _What I saw in Ikuto's eyes was true fear and nothing else for that quick second. What could he have been so afraid of? How do I know him from when I was younger? What was he to me? How long ago was it? _Amu's questions just kept coming and coming. She was suddenly hit with a wave of dizzy-ness. She tried to remember. She had to remember. She groaned as she fell onto her knees, revealing that she had witnessed them. Souko turned around quickly to see Amu sprawled out onto the floor. She rushed over and knelt down next to Amu.

"Oh, Amu-chan! Oh, my. Are you alright?" She sputtered

Amu groaned, "Ikuto…where's Ikuto…?"

Surprise and panic settled over Souko's features. "Oh, goodness! You saw that did you! That won't do at all." She got up. "Don't worry, Amu-chan, you won't remember anything you just saw when you wake up. No sense in having that little argument on your mind is there?"

Souko started jogging toward the throne room calling for Amu's parents. Telling them that something had happened to Amu. Amu groaned again and curled up in a ball. Then, everything went black.

"_You won't remember a thing." _

_It's beginning_


	3. Waking Up

**Okay so I want to thank my reviewers again. This is a bit of a filler chapter but it's important all the same. I made it longer than usual just because you guys are so great so thanks. Oh, and Nadeshiko never existed in the fanfic so Nagi's just himself. AANNNND I KNOW THESE PEOPLE ARE A BIT OOC! I KNOW IT! SO THANK YOU! LOL! I'm trying to get Ikuto more into character but you guys do know that he's not a complete mushy fool over Amu right? He does have a rude side to him. HE HAS TO BE RUDE FOR RIGHT NOW! HE'S JUST WARMING UP TO AMU! So okay. I'm done ranting. I hope you enjoy this next installment.**

* * *

><p>"Nnnn…what?" Amu sat up in bed. "What..how did this happen. I remember Ikuto and I were going to the garden …"<p>

"Amu-chan…Souko-san said that you told her that you and Ikuto were walking to the garden but, you tripped and bumped your head. You were out for a long time Amu-chan." Su piped up

"Right! Right! Are you okay?" Ran asked, peering into Amu's eyes

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." She muttered, "Funny I can't remember tripping."

"Souko told everyone you said that you fell really hard and then you went unconscious." Miki informed Amu

"Anyways! Rima was worried about you! Ikuto came to visit you yesterday night. Somehow he had managed to leap onto the patio outside." Ran smiled and talked rapidly.

"Uh-huh. We flipped the lock and let him in. He seemed really worried about you for some reas-" Su stopped and covered her mouth, "I mean of course he would be worried about you. He _is_ your soon-to-be husband, after all!"

"Right..so Ikuto was worried, huh? Well, I have to say that I'm kinda happy that he was concerned. He seemed so nice and handsome!" Amu giggled, "Well I should call my friends! I'll call Rima first, seeing as she's my best friend and then I'll call everyone else."

Amu reached for her phone on her bedside table and dialed Rima's number.

"Hullo?" Rima's tiny voice answered

"Rima! Hey, it's Amu! I just-"

"AMU! OMIGOSH YOU'RE OKAY!" Rima yelled into the phone. A deeper male voice muttered in the background. Amu heard a bunch of rustling before she heard Rima say, "It's Amu. She's woken up!" The voice said something else and Rima giggled.

"Rima….is that Nagi?"

"WHAT! N-NO! NOPE!"

"Uh-huh…HI NAGI!"

More rustling could be heard and then Nagihiko's voice resounded over the speaker. "Hello, Amu-chan! How are you feeling?" Amu could hear Rima whining in the background.

Amu laughed lightly. "I'm great Nagi! And how are you? I'm so glad that I awoke before you and Rima's wedding! I would just die if I missed it!"

Nagi laughed, "Yeah, Rima was really worried that her maid of honor wouldn't be able to make it." More whining coming from Rima.

"Anyways so are you at Rima's castle or what?"

"huh? Oh, yeah. Her parents we're really worried about us getting along even though we've known each other for years. So they invited me over. And-"

Amu heard Rima yell and more rustling ensued.

"I'LL GET YOU, NAGIHIKO! So, hi, Amu! I can't believe you're alive!"

"Uh-huh" Amu said boredly. She decided to move on to a more interesting subject. "Sooo, Rima. What is your boyfriend and future husband doing at your castle? In your room?" Amu smirked

"WA-NOTHING! No! He just…uh came over to….." Nagi said something to Rima. "SHADDUP! HE CAME OVER TO, UH, TAKE ME SHOPPING! AIN'T THAT RIGHT, NAGI!"

"Ow, Rima. I've been unconscious can you turn down the volume?" Amu asked. Rima and Nagihiko didn't hear her.

"I have to take you shopping again! But, you went yesterday! And lying to your best fri-" Nagi stopped as Rima yelled and turned her attention to Amu. "So, anyways! You _are_ coming shopping with us, right?"

"Us?" Nagi asked. Rima shushed him.

"Yeah, sure! I love our shopping trips!" Amu trilled

"I dooonnn'tt! You guys make me carry all the bags!" Nagi fake complained

"THAT'S WHAT MEN ARE FOR! We'll be there at 1, Amu!" Rima told Amu. She laughed as she heard Rima and Nagi bickering before she hung up. Then she dialed everyone else's numbers.

"You went to visit Amu-chan without permission?"

"I was worried, mom. You took and erased quite a bit of her memories."

"We couldn't have you thinking that you truly were that rude could we?"

"Mom, she could have been seriously hurt."

"Oh, look. Someone's taken an interest. Honey, I'm sorry. This is for your own good. Weren't you the one who told her that you wouldn't marry her?"

"I don't want to see her get hurt. She needs to stay away from me."

"I'm sorry. I understand, sweetie. Do as they say and everything will be fine. I promise."

"….and Amu won't be hurt by this?"

"…"

It was quarter to 1 when Rima and Nagi arrived. Amu was dressed in "commoner clothes". She had on a white scoop neck t-shirt with the word "Believe" on it and faded light blue jeans. Rima was wearing a red plaid mini-skirt, and a white tank top with a cropped red army jacket. Nagihiko was wearing a black t-shirt with the name of some new indie band, Black Diamond and white jeans. They were arguing when Amu got to the car.

"I'm telling you no!" Rima shouted

"Aw, Rima-chan! But that is a really cute picture of you." Nagi stated

Rima blushed. "No, I say! Why does that darn wedding planner want to have a picture of us on the cake? Especially _that picture!_ How did she even find it?"

"I gave it to her."

"You. Did. Not. You purple-head! Ugh!" Rima huffed and crossed her arms. Turning away from Nagi and towards the open door. She greeted Amu with a smile. Kusu-kusu, Rima's guardian character, giggled and flew towards Ran, Miki and Su as they flew towards Kusu-kusu. They collided and fell down onto Nagi's lap giggling and laughing.

"Hey, Rima! Nagi!"

"Hey, Amu-chan."

"Amu! Come, come! Get in the car and we can go to our favorite boutique first!"

Nagihiko groaned. "Oh, you don't mean.."

Rima nodded and raised her eyebrows, "Oh, I mean…"

Amu and Rima squealed at the same time, "Boutique Bella!"

Nagi twitched. "I guessed so."

"So," Amu sat forward in her seat as the car started up, "What picture exactly are we talking about of you two?" she asked raising her eyebrows suspiciously.

"WA-UH!" Rima plucked a hair out of her face and smoothed her hair, then continued, "Erm…well…you remember Yaya's party a couple months ago?"

"Oh. My. God!" Amu turned to Nagi, "You did _not_ give that to the wedding planner!"

"Well..I kinda…sorta…did." Nagi scratched his head

Rima pushed Nagihiko hard. "Ugh! My god! I forgot that was taken!...that whole party is a blur.."Rima dramatically looked out the window.

Amu laughed some more. "I know right! It's like…what _did_ go on at that party?"

Nagi smiled as he put his arm around Rima and squeezed her. "Well you only turn 16 once!"

"Yeah, yeah! Neither Rima nor my Sweet 16 party was as wild as that. But,, then again that was 2 years ago and those were hard days…" Amu joked

"Yeah…sitting on goose-feathered stuffed pillows…eating all the dessert we wanted…buying things whenever we please. Real tough. It hurts to even think about it!" Rima wailed even more dramatically. Then, she noticed her boyfriends arm around her. Blushed even deeper, and smacked it playfully away.

"Heeeyyy! Ouch, Rima-chan!" Nagihiko made a huge to do of cradling his arm and faking like he was hurt.

"Oh, gee. I'm sorry." Rima said unemotionally, "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Nagihiko held out his arm and smirked, "Kiss it to make it better?" He tried not to laugh.

Rima blushed even harder before stuttering out, "I-I-I-I-In your _dreams_, purple-head."

Nagihiko opened his mouth to retort but, the chauffer called back to the threesome. "Rima-sama, we have arrived."

Rima held up a finger for Amu to wait and listen. Rima loved to do this. She put on a bored expression. "Thanks, Charles."

"U-Um..Rima-sama…my name isn't Charles..it's Tadase…"

Rima nodded politely, "Of course, of course, Charles."

"My lady…"

"We'll call you when you're needed. See you…_CHARLES." _She called over her shoulder while she was getting out.

Amu snickered. "What was that about, Rima?"

Nagi sighed. "She does that every time he takes her somewhere. Just to piss him off."

Amu and Rima started chuckling and snorting. When Nagihiko rolled his eyes and nudged them forward they stopped, jumped up and down while screaming, and ran off into their favorite boutique. Nagi decided to wait outside. Or at least he was going to before Rima darted outside and dragged him in.

"Oh, Amu." Rima said while sifting through a stack of ridiculous hats, "This _most definitely_ suits you." She held up a horrendous, gigantic mud brown hat shaped like a box with lime green smiley's on it and hot pink snarling cats. White bows bordered the edges and black feather boas hung down from it to the floor. Amu practically died when she looked up at the monstrosity in Rima's hands.

"OMIGOD!"she shrieked while bending over laughing, "Where the heck did you find that thing?"

Rima's eyes glinted mischievously as she walked over to Nagihiko and whispered something in his ear. He looked at her and she batted her eye lashes. He sighed and gave Rima his camera phone since Rima had left hers in the car.

"Oh wow! Look, Amu!" she pointed behind Amu, "They're having a sale on diamond jewelry!"

Amu gasped, "No freaking way! I'm gonna get it all before you do!" She spun around and Rima rushed behind her and slammed the horrible hat onto her head. "EH?" Amu wheeled back around to face Rima. She was confronted with a phone in her face snapping pictures of her. "AAHHH RIMA!"

Rima collapsed into a fit of laughter and tossed the phone to Nagihiko. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Put _that_ on _your_ wedding cake, and maybe I'll put that picture that Nagi gave the planner on mine."

Amu tried to glare at Rima but the giggles and snickers wouldn't stop coming. Finally she gave in and sat with Rima on the floor. When they walked out of the tiny shop Nagi was carrying 10 enormous shopping bags. Rima and Amu decided to go to a local coffee shop and ordered cappuccinos.

It was 5:30 p.m. when they got back to the car. Ran, Miki, Su, and Kusu-kusu were sitting in the back, chatting away. The whole trunk of the car was stuffed (literally.) to the brim with shopping bags and jewelry boxes.

"CHHARRLLESSS!" Rima called obnoxiously, "Are you sure you got _all_ of our bags in the trunk?"

Tadase a.k.a. "Charles" grit his teeth. "Yes, Rima-sama. I'm quite sure. After all I had to sit on them to get them all to fit."

Rima turned away quickly and covered her mouth with the pillow that she had bought. It said "Bala-Balance!" on it. She started snorting into the pillow. It was 6 p.m. when Amu arrived home. The castle looked the same as usual except for a figure leaping down from Amu's balcony into the garden. Amu said goodbye quickly told "Charles" thank you. Then, she rushed to the front gates of her house only to be confronted by her soon-to-be husband rushing out. They collided and Amu fell onto her back.

"Amu."

Amu looked up groggily to see Ikuto standing over her with a look of shock and concern. He held out a hand. She smiled and took it gratefully. "Ikuto! It's nice to see you again! I don't mean to be rude but, why are you here?"

Ikuto looked perplexed at her question. He shrugged it off and decided to ignore it. "I'm so glad you're all right. I thought-" He paused. "Never mind. Where have you been?"

Amu looked at him suspiciously. "Shopping. With my best friend who just happens to be a princess, Rima and her boyfriend, Nagihiko. Why?"

Ikuto looked down. "No reason, anyways, I was just leaving."

"Yeah, you never told me why you were here in the first place."

Ikuto looked up to see two men strolling down the street toward them. His eyes widened. "Yeah. See you, Amu. Get inside quickly, okay? It's chilly out." He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he smiled briefly and walked toward the men.

"O-okay…see you.." Amu raised a hand to her cheek. Then she turned around and skipped happily to her castle.

Ikuto strode confidently toward the men in black suits. They stopped and waited for him to approach. He showed no fear. When he came to a stop in front of them he raised his eyebrows and glared at them.

"You've gone to see her again without permission." One of them spoke

"I'm marrying her. I have to get permission to see my wife?" He asked coldly

"The boss will not be pleased."

_"This is just the beginning"_


	4. Remember

_Monsters. Monsters of my past are coming back. Coming for me._

Amu awoke in a cold sweat. She looked around the dark room. Her chara's were still sleeping. Her dream bothered her. It was so familiar but, not.

…

_ A little girl with pink hair was playing in the garden with a little boy with blue hair. The little girl was playing in the water while the little boy talked to her. They looked to be around the same age. The boy was a year or two older than the girl. _

_ "Hey, hey. What's your biggest, deepest, darkest secret?" The little girl asked as she ran her hands through the water._

_ "Huh?" The little boy's eyes widened, "Why do you want to know?"_

_ "Well, you're my best friend! I just wanna know!"_

_ "What's yours?"_

_ The little girl thought. "I don't really have one. I guess my biggest secret is actually my biggest fear." She paused and shut her eyes. "But, I don't wanna say what that is"_

_ The little boy nodded and tried to change the subject, "By the way, are you going to that overnight camp? It lasts for a week."_

_ The girl made a face, "No. I can't because Mama and Papa say I have to stay and learn how to become a proper princess." She gagged and stuck out her tongue. The little boy laughed. "Oh! You never told me what __your__ biggest secret was!" she remembered. _

_ "You never told me what yours was."_

_ "I'll tell you after you tell me!"_

_ "No, way!"_

_ "Aw, c'mon!"_

_ He looked at her. Her hair was up in a bun, leaving her neck completely exposed. He shook her head and looked away. _

_ "I'm not telling."_

_ "…why?"_

_ "You wouldn't want to know." He whispered. As he muttered that last phrase, he opened his mouth a little too widely and exposed two small, pure white pointed teeth on either side of his mouth. _

_**Vampire.**_

...

Who was that little boy? She knew that the little girl had to be herself but, she never remembered having a best friend other than Rima. Amu chuckled at herself. That dream and the boy must've been a product of her wild imagination. It was so utterly ridiculous. But, she wondered why the little boy looked so familiar. Shrugging she got up out of her bed and checked the time on her phone. It was 6 a.m. She figured that the maids must be up by now and that she would talk to her friend, Kairi. He was the son of Yuki, an old servant who was like a second mother to Amu and the chef, Kyo. She trailed down the winding staircases to the servants' quarters. There she found Kairi sitting on his bed, reading a book. He looked up from his book.

"Ah, Hinamori-san." He got up and bowed, "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you down here?"

Amu giggled. Kairi always talked to formal to her even though they had known each other for three years.

"Hi, Kairi. I was bored and….I had a bad dream" She knew that what she was saying sounded childish. "Anyways, I just wanted to talk to an old friend. Can we go somewhere today or something?" She asked hopefully. Kairi looked at her.

"Hinamori-san, you know it isn't proper to go somewhere with a servants son."

"No, Kairi. I don't want to go somewhere with "a servants son" I want to go somewhere with my _friend_ that I've barely talked to in the past year!" She clarified.

He sighed and put down his book, adjusted his glasses and looked around quickly. "Where do you want to go?"

Amu cheered and ran to hug him. Once she pulled back she smiled. She was about the play matchmaker for her friend. "I want to go see Yaya!"

Kairi blushed at the mention of his crushes name. "Uh, well. I mean, if you want to. But..uh.."

Amu didn't give him any time to refuse. "OKAY! Well, I'll go stop by the workout room and see if I can't find Kukai. Then, we can go, okay! Okay! Bye!" she rushed out. Kairi sighed and sat back down on his bed. He knew that he shouldn't like a princess. It was improper. Besides, it's not like she could ever return his feelings.

Amu stopped in the doorway of the sports room and leaned against the doorway, panting. Her other friend and also ex-royalty was on the treadmill; he was watching a soccer game on the t.v.

"Kukai!" She gasped.

His eyes focused in and saw that he had company. He smiled and leapt off the treadmill. "Yo, Hinamori! Wassup?" He jogged over and gave her a bear hug.

"Ow. Crushing me. Crushing me!" Amu squealed.

"Huh. Oh sorry." He released her and stepped back. "So. What's up? Haven't seen you 'round these parts lately. Wanna lift some weights?" He asked as he gave her a 20 lb weight.

"OOOFF!" she grunted as she hefted the big old thing to give back to Kukai. He lifted it with ease and put it back on the rack laughing.

"No. No. Seriously, what's up?"

"Uh, well…me and Kairi are going to visit Yaya..and we don't have a ride. Because you know…my parents wouldn't let me drive, the chauffer is sleeping, and Kairi doesn't like driving since he only has his drivers permit. Sooo"

"Oh, yeah. You want me to take you guys, I guess. Is that what you're getting at?"

"Um, please?"

He sighed and scratched his head. "Just gimme a sec."

"'Kay, thanks!" She yelled and she ran back up all the stairs to her room and collapsed on the bed. _How come everyone but, me is in a happy relationship? I mean Ikuto's great and all but, I barely know him!_ She paused and thought of last night and then blushed, _He's really sweet but, did he know those men? He took off towards them. _

"OOOYYYYY!" She heard Kukai call up the stairs. She jumped and fell off the bed.

"Owww.." she groaned, rubbing her head. Amu got up and opened the doors. "GO GET KAIRI! I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE! THANKS, KUKAI!"

"WWAAUUGGHHH!" She heard Kukai groan. Amu snorted. Kukai had always been like a big brother to her. He used to be royalty but his father became a tyrant so Kukai and his mother left for some more peaceful scenery. They thought to come to us because Amu's mother and Kukai's mother were best friends. So now Kukai and his mother were living with the Hinamori's permanently.

Amu thought about this as she slipped on some ripped white jeans and a pink t-shirt with a V-neck. She piled her hair up on her head and put on some lip gloss and her white strappy sandals. If she was going to fit in with the commoners she had to look the part. Though she did wonder what Yaya's parents were going to think when they saw her all decked out in her "day-out-in-the-town" clothing. She would have to hide behind a plant or something she figured.

She threw open her doors and bounced down the stairs to greet Kukai and Kairi. Kukai had no problem fitting in. What with his piercing, his ripped and faded jeans, and plain white shirt. Kairi was wearing dark jeans and a green shirt with The "Black Diamonds" emblem on it. _What was with this sudden boom of Black Diamond stuff? She wondered._

"Ready?" Kukai asked.

"YUP! LET'S GO, KAIRI!" Amu shouted as she dragged him to Kukai's convertible. Kukai hung in the back, walking at a normal pace thinking about who would've won the soccer game he was previously watching before he was interrupted. Kairi and Amu got quite a few strange looks. Who wouldn't give them strange looks when they saw the princess dressed in ratty commoner clothing dragging behind her a servant's son?

The drive to Yaya's was relatively short. Everyone chatted and filled each other in on what had been going on lately in their lives. It was a half an hour later when they reached Yaya's family's castle. Kukai told them that he was going to look around the mall in the city over and to call him when they needed a ride back. It had 4 towers and was a little smaller than Amu's family's castle. Built in solid stone on the outside and pretty much an all marble entryway it was magnificent.

They decided to go around back and ring Yaya's separate doorbell and hope that her parents wouldn't come and answer it. When they rung the doorbell it was flung open by Yaya who ushered them inside while munching on a lollipop.

"KAIRI! OMIGOSH! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN, LIKE, FOREVER." Yaya ran to Kairi first and gave him a hug. Kairi turned red and babbled profusely. Amu grinned.

"Hey, where's my hug? I did, after all, just wake up yesterday!"

"Oh! Amu-chi! Sorry, Sorry! You guys want something to eat or drink or..whatever?"

"Uh, no, Yuiki-sama, I-" Kairi was cut off

"YAYA!"

Kairi looked at her like she was crazy, "What…?"

Yaya smiled, "Call Yaya by her first name, okay?"

"Uh, I couldn't call a princess by her first name it would be-"

"Improper" Amu finished mimicking Kairi

"Uuugghhh! Who cares if it's "Improper"? Tell me, does Yaya act like a princess?"

Kairi looked away, not wanting to answer that question. Amu said bluntly, "No."

"RIGHT, RIGHT! So why treat Yaya like one?" She turned to Kairi and grabbed his shoulders. "Say it with Yaya now. Ya. Ya. Now put that together and say her name."

"Okay, then. No, thank you, I don't need anything…..Yaya…"

Yaya look pleased and sat down on her bed. "So, guys, what can Yaya do for?" She took in Amu's raggedy appearance and giggled, "Nice clothes, Amu-chi."

Amu huffed. "What? Whaatt? These are like…great clothes!"

"For a princess, Amu-chi?" Yaya unwrapped a cherry jolly rancher, "Yaya doesn't think soooo."

"WHATEVER."

"So, Yaya" Kairi started, "You're still doing ballet, right?"

Their friend brightened up at the mention of dance. "Ooh, Yeah! Yaya's going to be the prima in the next recital. She worked really hard to get there too!"

"I see you're still talking in third person."

Yaya puffed out her cheeks, "Gotta problem with that?"

"Nope. It's cute." Kairi stopped and thought about what he said, "UH-I mean…"

Yaya smiled and bounced on her bed. Amu looked back and forth between the two. Now, all she had to do was excuse herself. She needed to find an excuse to leave. That's when one showed itself. To be specific the excuse had shaggy blue hair, sapphire eyes, and was ringing the doorbell.

Yaya hopped off the bed and flung open the door for the second time. There she was confronted with a man she didn't know. She turned around not flustered at all. "You guys know this man?" She jerked her thumb over her shoulder.

The man leaned forward. "Amu knows me."

"I-I-Ikuto? What-how-what!" Amu stuttered, surprised.

"Ooohhh, Amu-chi, you know this guy? Okay!" Yaya stepped out of the way of the door.

"Y-yeah…I'm marrying him…"

"Then, you should go!" Yaya shoved Amu towards Ikuto, "GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO! Kairi can stay here! Go!"

To Amu it looked like she wouldn't need to make up an excuse. One came to her. Yaya slammed the door on them and then they were alone.

"Soo…Ikuto. How'd you know where I was? Amu asked

"Oh, ah..I went to your place looking for you and a maid said that you had gone to your friend, Yaya's, castle. So here I am."

"Uh-huh…aannd? What was such a big deal that you had to find me right away?" Amu trailed after Ikuto as he started walking away.

"I dunno…" He winced and looked away and muttered something like , "I know. I know why I'm here. Shut up, Kazuomi."

"What…?"

He suddenly turned toward Amu. "Hey, Amu."

"Eh? W-what?"

"What's your biggest, deepest, darkest secret?" He asked, a hopeful glint in his eye

"Eh?.." She gasped suddenly. That was exactly what she had asked the little boy in her dream. Her eyes widened and she took a step away from Ikuto.

His face light up with relief but, then realization dawned over his face. He pulled her into a hug and held her. Amu was confused but, she didn't try and pull away. "You remembered." She heard him mutter. When he pulled back she looked at him. Her gaze boring into his eyes.

"Amu. It's time you remembered. Time you remembered everything." He spoke softly but, clearly.

"What? Ikuto, what are you talking about? How did you know-"

Amu's hair was piled on top of her head, leaving her neck completely exposed. "I'm sorry, Amu. This will only hurt for a minute." He leaned forward toward her neck.

_What? What's happening? Why is…why….his eyes are turning red. _Amu looked into his eyes and became completely mesmerized. She tilted her head to the left as Ikuto bit down on her neck.

"Ow…" Amu said quietly as the world started spinning along with her mind. Memories kept coming to her: _Ikuto and her playing in the garden, Ikuto and her talking on a bench, Ikuto and her laughing hysterically, Ikuto telling her that he had to leave for a while, Her learning Ikuto's secret, and Ikuto biting her for the first time. Turning her into a monster like himself. _

Amu's eyes flooded with tears as Ikuto pulled back. His eyes returned to their normal color. She reached up and put a hand to his cheek and muttered one word.

"Vampire".


	5. The Heir

**Omigosh guys okay so I'm sorry that I haven't updated in….a while. I was,as one of my friends told me on here, "Really busy and had stuff to do, sorry" Yeah, I know you're reading this, buddy. You know who you are. XD haha but then again all the writers on here seem to use that excuse a lot. I regret to say…I got tired with writing this story BUT FEAR NOT READERS! ONCE I STARTED WRITING MY INTEREST BECAME RENEWED! Please enjoy the next installment of this story!**

* * *

><p>Amu's eyes shot open. She glanced around quickly. She was lying in a large poofy black bed. Black-out curtains hung at the windows and the walls were painted black but had miniature stars on them and a crescent moon was painted on the ceiling. She closed her eyes again and then opened them. Even though it was pitch black in the room she could still see every single detail. Amu figured that was because the moon was actually a light of some kind; emanating a glow enough for her to see. Something felt off. This wasn't her castle. This was…strangely familiar somehow, although. It had a bit of a nostalgic feel to it. Her eyes widened as something dawned on her.<p>

"RAN! MIKI! SU!" She screamed while looking around furiously.

_Had they been stolen? We're they being held hostage? WAS SHE BEING HELD HOSTAGE? No…no just calm down. Okay what was the last thing she remembered…she was at Yaya's place..with Kairi and then..someone…Ikuto, yes Ikuto came and…and…AND OMIGOD! NO, NO! CALM DOWN! OKAY SO…Oh, wait. Her guardian characters were safe and sound in her room. _

Amu harrumphed, "Kinda of ironic dontcha think?" She asked to nobody in particular but no, she most _definitely_ was _not_ talking to herself. That would be just plain odd. "I mean they _are_ called _guardian_ characters. Yup. Some guardians."

At that point Amu heard a high pitched laugh resound through the room like tinkling bells. Amu jumped and whipped her head toward the sound. The doors had somehow been opened without her noticing and light was flooding in through the opening. Amu narrowed her eyes at the figure. She figured that the person who had laughed was a girl. She wished the doors would open more so that she could get a better look at her face. And as she thought that the doors flung open. The girl jumped back into the hallway, startled.

Then, she smiled cruelly and laughed again, stepping back into the room while she was doing so. "So. You're getting ahold of them now are you? Well that's good seeing as you're completely defense-less against everything at your current stage." She smirked and raised her eyebrows. Wait, Amu knew that smirk from somewhere before. "So, tell me, how does it feel to be completely defense-less? A simple fledgling?"

Amu also came to the decision that she did _not_ like the girl's attitude, and took a moment to study her. She had two long, blonde messy pigtails that went down to her hips. Her eyes were a vibrant purple. This person looked vaguely familiar to Amu. Said person shifted onto her right foot and leaned against the door while she pursed her lips. She wore black eye-liner and Amu suspected that the girl had a small fortune spent in the lip gloss department.

"Hey. Can I ask you something?" Amu asked

The girl sighed. "Yes?" she responded tiredly.

"What brand of make-up do you use? It's really pretty." Amu asked absentmindedly

The girl's mouth dropped. "You...You're locked in a strange place with all black surrounding you. You could possibly even be a hostage! You can see in the dark…and do you even realize that you just made that door fling open on your own? And yet, here you're asking a complete stranger who suddenly just appeared _what kind of make-up they use?" _She asked incredulously.

Amu shook her head. "No. You're not a complete stranger. You're Ikuto's sister. " It dawned on her a second ago when the girl was talking. "But, what's your name? I'm sorry I forgot."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Utau. Tsukiyomi Utau. But, I also go by the name Hoshina Utau."

"Oh hi! Yeah, yeah! You're that singer for that band. Uuuhhmm…Black Diamond is it?"

"Yes. Thanks I am _that singer_. Now. Are you going to ask where the hell you are or are you too _stupid_ to ask?" She shook her head, "Honestly, I don't know why Ikuto chose you."

"Excuse me? Did I hear you wrong? I'll have you know that I'm prin-"

"Princess Amu from the royal Hinamori family." She snarled, "Yes, I'm well aware. I was there when you first met Ikuto, you moron." She took a minute to calm herself. "Ikuto should've chosen me. I'm his sister!"

"Right. Well um, if you don't mind, now, where am I?"

Utau blinked as she tilted her head slightly to the left. She sniffed the air and paused, then turning and flung herself toward the hallway.

Amu watched as Utau had a spasm and leaped out into the hallway. Then, she realized that Utau wasn't on the ground or running down the hallway. She was clinging to something. That something, was Ikuto.

"IIKKUTTTOOO!" Utau wailed, "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVVEERRR" Utau's demeanor changed almost instantly.

"It's only been 3 days, Utau. And I had to take care of some…things..."

Utau clung to Ikuto even more as he started walking into the room. "Hey, Amu. Sleep well?" He muttered as he pried Utau of him.

"U-um..I guess but..WAIT IKUTO EXPLAIN THIS WHOLE THING! I MEAN YOU'RE…Y-Y-YOU'RE A…A VAMPIRE!" She stuttered as she thought about her last memory before she blacked out.

Ikuto succeeded in prying his sister off of him and flashed a grin, showing off his fangs. They were duller, as if they hadn't been used or sharpened or whatever the heck vampires did to their fangs to make them pointy. Utau did the same except hers were pointed and ferocious. Amu assumed that Utau used her fangs more than Ikuto did. But, of course that was just an assumption. Nobody could ever tell with vampires.

Amu decided that it would be best to jump up suddenly and barrel her way past then, making use of the element of surprise. Utau narrowed her eyes.

"Don't even try it." She said icily

_WHAT? DID SHE SEE THROW MY THOUGHTS? _Amu exclaimed in her head. But, instead she knitted her eyebrows together in fake confusion. "W-what? Don't try what, Utau?"

Utau sneered. "You know _what_. And _I_ know what too."

Ikuto turned his head slightly towards Utau next to him. "What's she thinking?" He mumbled.

Utau glared at Amu and answered, "She's thinking about how she can escape. As if she could escape us. The little bra-"

"Utau." Ikuto scolded his voice harsh, "Do not speak of Amu like that. After all, her position in the hierarchy of our world demands our respect."

His sister snorted, "Right. Of course it does. Well we should be respected as well, Ikuto. After all we _are-_"

"Not now, Utau…Please." Ikuto pleaded but to Amu it sounded more of a direct order.

Utau's glare hardened as she looked at Amu's raggedy appearance. "Ikuto, why are we standing around here checking up on this _person_?This little, weak-" she coughed as Ikuto shot a quick, cold glance, "This…_girl_ is certainly the heir to the throne. Yes, of course. Of course." Her words dripping with hate and sarcasm.

"Throne?" Amu threw stood up and straightened her clothes. Smoothing her hair which had come out of its' bun, she loped over to the siblings. She got no response. Looking Utau in the eyes she asked once again. "What is this throne of which you speak?"

She heard Utau grumble "Oh sure, now she puts on the princess act. What a brat." That comment earned her a light nudge from Ikuto before he went on to answer Amu's question.

"Amu, once upon a time there was a queen and a king. They had a special power about them. They were special. Okay? You following me so far?" when Amu nodded he continued, "Now, these two people were curious as to why they had these special.._qualities_ I should say. They were among the race of the albino's" Amu interrupted at this point.

"Albino's?" she questioned.

"Yes. Meaning that they had no color to their skin and it hurt them to go out in the sun. It wasn't as if they were…allergic per say but, they burned so quickly that they didn't go out in the sun." He paused to let the explanation sink in. "Their blood acted as a remedy to any disease. They had superior eyesight and agility. The woman could get anyone to do anything for her. All it did was take a look from her and people could not go against their will. The man was incredibly strong and had power over the elements. He specialized in Water and Fire. But, even with all these gifts they still longed for a family. So when the queen confronted the king with the news of her being pregnant they rejoiced."

"One day a townsperson came to them and asked to supply some kind of remedy for their child who was dying. They king and queen agreed but as the townsperson was rejoicing they tripped and shredded their hands. The king and queen were immediately alert. The smell of blood was thick in the air and it was overpowering their senses. They didn't know what was happening but like a flash the king was there in front of the townsperson, biting into their hand and sucking them dry." Utau's apathetic expression wavered as Ikuto talked about the innocent person's demise. She reached out and grabbed Ikuto wrist. He paused and looked at her. She was staring straight ahead so he shrugged and continued.

"The queen leapt from her throne to try and stop her husband but he had gone insane with blood lust. She feared that if she stayed in the room any longer that she would too, go mad like her husband. As she ran to the study her water broke. There, in the study's chair, a little girl was born to her. The queen had not yet lapsed into her true state but, unknown to the queen, the king, although, had before the attack on the human just a minute ago, so the little girl was born part human and part vampire. The queen went and gathered her most precious belongings and set off on a trip with her child. On her trip she found the vampire society. They welcomed her with open arms, even though she truly was not yet one of them. They all seemed friendly enough but, the queen worried for her daughter who was now 1 year old. So she went to the leader of the society and asked for insurance that her daughter would be safe here. The leader was very old and nearing his end. He had lived a very long life, as most of his kind did but, he had no successor for his position; for his throne. The leader offered a proposition. That, the queen give him the years of life that she had left and her child would become his successor therefore she would rule over the whole vampire race and would never be harmed. He would use the years that he had gained to raise and train her daughter to become the new leader, the new queen. The queen gladly accepted and gave her life so that her child could live in safety."

"As the girl grew up she was trained like the leader had promised. He cared for this girl as if she was his own child. But, one day the girl got curious and wandered off. When he couldn't find her he called his guards to him to go look for the girl. It was a well known fact that the girl's family had been waiting for the right time to breach the society walls and take back the girl. Now that she had wandered off that's just what they did. Of course, they could not battle vampires being mere humans so they resorted to stealth and trickery. The little girl, being now 5, went along with them, never to be seen by her guardian and father-figure, ever again." Ikuto looked down. "They suppressed the little princess's memories of her past life and paraded around with her acting as if they were her actual mother and father. Seeing as she was part human she could co-exist with both humans and vampires. But, along with her memories being erased, her vampire side was suppressed too."

Ikuto stopped and lifted his head up and looked out of the corner of his eye at Utau. She hated that story. She thought it was cruel.

"I see…" Amu said thoughtfully, "that's very sad. I feel sorry for that girl and her family."

Utau scrunched her nose up, "You have no idea how ironic that statement is."

Amu raised her eyebrows, and her golden brown eyes were clouded with confusion. She turned her head to glance out the window. "Is..there any particular reason you told me that story, Ikuto…I mean…all I did was ask about a throne…"

"Yes," Ikuto and Utau looked pointedly at Amu who had gone over to sit at the window sill. Sensing eyes on her, she turned her head to look at them once more. Ikuto's posture became more rigid as he opened his mouth once more. "The reason I told you this, Amu, is because _you_ are that little girl. You are the heir to the throne."


	6. She Has Awakened

**Hey, guys. I just wanted apologize that this chapter is shorter than the others. I'm not very inspired. (Hint, Hint XD) no but really. I don't know if you guys have been waiting too long or what for this new chapter, but if you have, well then thank you! It's awesome to have such dedicated fans. I'll try and update once a week on weekends. My schedule is so darn busy. But, I do think this story so I'm going with it. I will tell you ahead of time that Amu will be somewhat OCC. Y'all don't need to tell me that cause even though she's not like this in the anime/manga, this is part if her personality in _my_ fanfic. Because, if you just found out this whhole loud of crap that Amu was just told, would you freak out? I would. So go with it, please. Now then, I'll answer my reviews like I said I would!**

**AviTaRi: Yes, I do believe that worse things will be coming her way. The story's not over yet!**

**Kyo Kun 4ever: I did! Though, Yuki was supposed to be the Yuki from Vampire Knight, but all the same! It's nice to hear from another FB fan!**

**Kitty.0: I was sad for Amu-chan. I felt bad for making her have such a tragic past. T.T**

**vampiresam95: Thank you for your review. I love cliffy's so you'll see quite a bit of those**

**pikapikaXsakura: Thanks, thanks, THANK YOU for reviewing. I appreciate it! I hope you're reading this chapter!**

**sweetjellypup: girl, you are, like, my best friend on here. Though, I haven't heard from you in a while. What's up? Did something happen? I'm worried!**

**Well, then. That concludes my answers. If I missed anybody, just send me a pm or better yet tell me in your review. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You. Have. <em>Got<em>. Tobekiddingme!" Amu shrieked. For good measure she stomped her foot and glared at Ikuto and his sister. Utau opened her mouth, but Amu shoved a hand in her face. "No. Shut up. Don't say a word." Her eyes lit up, red flames dancing in her pupils. Utau's eyes glazed over and she snapped her mouth shut. "You…expect me to believe…to believe…" the pinkette shook her head, "Lemme get this straight…I was separated from my bloodthirsty vampire…hybrid…father….at birth, because my mother that I barely ever knew and don't even _freakin_ remember was afraid that he would kill me. _SOTHEN,_ she goes and takes me to some…vamp society and the head vamp goes and makes her kill herself so that the old bag can then go on and teach me how to grow up. THEN, _OH THEN, _my-"she curled her lip and spat the next word, "_human _realtives come and steal me from becoming the _official freakin head vamp_ and suppressed my memory and then I've lived happily ever after with my…what? Cousins? Aunt and Uncle? What are they to me?"

Ikuto clenched his jaw, showing no signs that he was going to answer. Utau was still a motionless zombie. Amu tossed her head, having enough dignity to feel a bit foolish for acting to spoiled and commanding, but all the same the fire in her eyes remained.

"Answer. Me." She commanded and her loyal puppet for the moment obediently complied.

"They're your…" she trailed off. A moment later she shook her head. And put a hand on her hip and lifted her head higher while looking down her nose at the young vampire queen. "Why should I answer you. You ratty little-"

"Utau!" Ikuto snapped. "Do. Not. Speak. To. Our. Leader. Like. That….Okay?"

"Tch!" Utau clucked as she spun on her heel and stomped down the hallway. Ikuto threw Amu a half apologetic and half cautious look. As if he wanted to say "Oh gee, I'm sorry about that. My sister's such a brat. By the way, you're not gonna hypnotize me or kill me or anything, right? Cause that'd be pretty freaky." But, maybe Amu was just reading too much into it.

"Sorry 'bout that. She's having a hard time readjusting to a change in leadership." He grumbled

The fire died in Amu's eyes. She took a short step toward her childhood friend and slowly reached toward him, but stopped abruptly. A sliver of memory flitted around in her mind before dying away. _"One does not associate with another from a lower class." _An old, shaky voice rasped in her mind.

But, she didn't know what class Ikuto was of, so how was she to know if she could "associate" with him. _Screw the rules, _she thought, _He's been my best friend since I can remember. Which actually, ironically, is all an act of a typical human life. My __**real**__ beginning has been erased from my memory. For all I know, my memories of my childhood could have just been made up and placed there. It's not as if I have any proof that they were real. ._

She reached out her arm the rest of the way and rested it on Ikuto's forearm. Allowing herself a small smile before demanding another answer, but nicely.

"Ikuto. You need to tell me…I mean…you've called me your "leader" twice. _Am_ I your leader? Whatever happened to that other guy? The one who my….mom….saw?"

He shook his head. "He's been in a coma-like sleep since he found out that finding you was nearly impossible. We're…the society, that is, are not entirely sure that he ever _will_ wake up"

Cue wincing girl with pink hair letting out a strangled cry. Okay, so that had hurt her more than it probably should have. "I….I….it's my…fault? And…I have to…take over…?" her words died off. She shook her head once more and clutched Ikuto's arm more firmly. "I have to…I…I _**can't**_!" she yelled suddenly. She could feel Ikuto's muscles tighten reflexively beneath her hand, but he didn't draw away. "It's too much. _**It's too much!"**_

"I know…it's a lot to take in..and it can be overwhelming. But, the important thing is to keep calm. You'll go berserk and destroy this place if you don't keep a hold of yourself." He warned.

Berserk? She was never capable of destroying a whole castle when she was human. When her life was _normal_. No. Her life had never been normal. Just a façade. A nice little play. And now the curtains were drawing a close on her old life. Leaving her in the dark and feeling like the only person in the whole world. She had no idea that this life, her _true _life, had been so…._**lonely**_. The fluttering erupted in her mind again as another phrase went through her head. _"The life of a vampire is a very lonely one, child. Even more so for the leader. For you, the queen. But, do not despair…"_ the voice faded away, never completing the thought.

Realization dawned on her. This was all Ikuto's fault. She snatched her hand back, her mind just barely registering the surprise and suspicion on said persons face. It was his fault that she was going to be along her whole life. It was his fault that she was here right now. _Everything was Ikuto's fault._ _EVERYTHING._

She let loose a snarl. Her tongue ran across her two unusually sharp and long eye teeth. Her eyes were dyed a crimson red, smoldering with intensity. "You'll die! I'll kill you for this!" she bellowed as she lunged at him, her fingernails becoming claws. She let her vampire side completely take over.

Ikuto hissed and leaped over her. She spun around and swatted at him. Her claws found mark on his cheek, but just barely. It made 5 parallel scratches. Ever so slightly wincing, he drew back and lowered into a defensive crouch.

"This is your fault. YOUR FAULT, IKUTO TSUKIYOMI!" her howl ripped through the air. Utau was standing at the door in a moment. The blonde took in the sight before her. Tears were streaming down Amu's face while her brother was lowered into a crouch, his eyes wary and alert. Dark purple eyes made contact with a lighter shade of purple eyes. After a moment of sorting through her brothers thoughts, she nodded. Opening her mouth, she let out a high pitched cry. It sounded like the shriek of a million bats gathered together. Amu whipped around and growled. Her ears twitched and her eyes became wild.

"NO! STOP!" she snarled yet again. It took all of Utau's willpower to disobey that command and keep screecing. Amu's movement toward Utau then became jerky and her eyes became frenzied.

"PLEASE!" Blood red eyes rolled back into her head. Why was this happening to her? She didn't want to fight Ikuto. She didn't want to keep commanding Utau around. She didn't want this life. She didn't want to be lonely. "Please. Stop. I'll be good. I promise. I'm just so lonely. I need a friend. I don't want this. Please. Please. Ple-" her quiet begging turned into full out screaming. Utau brought her screeching up a decibel. The screaming ceased and Utau quieted. Ikuto was still in a crouch, looking at his former bride. He brought his head up to stare into Utau's eyes.

"She needs a teacher. A mentor."

Utau nodded and glared at the form on the floor. The form that tried to kill her brother. The form that _she_ was supposed to be obeying. _Yeah right,_ she thought bitterly, _like hell I'll obey that monster. She can just go and rot in the depths of-_ Her hateful thinking was interrupted by Ikuto drawing a syringe from his boot. It was filled with dark red liquid. Splashing around inside the syringe. Just looking at it made Utau's throat clench and burn. Her brother kneeled beside the vampire queen and inserted it into her inner forearm.

"There. That should hold her until she recovers. We don't need her unconsciously rampaging through the castle, killing everyone." His eyes took on a hard look of authority, "She needs to hunt."

* * *

><p>The figure in a red king sized bed shot up and gasped. He was wrinkled everywhere. His face, his arms, his eyelids, forehead, hands. His shaking, pruned hands. A man and woman burst through the door. The man had short black hair and light blue eyes. His build tall and muscled. The woman had long fiery red hair that reached the crook of her knees. Her eyes were a startling green. They both looked to be about 20 to 25. Though, the wisdom and profound tiredness for their way of life that stood out boldly in their eyes, insisted differently.<p>

"What is it, my lord?" The woman asked, her voice like rippling water. Bouncing off the walls.

The figure reached a trembling, frail arm towards the pair. The man rushed forward along with the woman and they cradled his hand in theirs. The form opened his shriveled mouth with great difficulty and an unearthly rasping sounded from it.

"She. Has. Awakened."

* * *

><p><strong>The poor not very inspired author is...not very inspired...wow...hahaha...Thanks to everyone who reads my stories! Anyways i'll try and update soon.<strong>


End file.
